Code Reploid R0: Reactor Trials
by HyperionGM
Summary: In one timeline, Code R was a biological research program hoping to unlock the secrets of Geass and Immortality. In another, much altered one, it is far more mundane... But no less sinister in its applications and methods. (A oneshot prologue to a larger fic)
1. Stage 0

**AN: So here's short a testing the waters thing/partial prologue for a fic I've been working on.**

 **More will be revealed in time. This is just to gather interest really since the whole premise for reliably integrating CG and Megaman X involves metaphysical time-space bullcrap.**

 **But that's kind of... Par for the course on a _lot_ of crossovers? It's not like there's not precedence really.**

* * *

 **March 31, 2017 ATB.**

 **Code R Research Labs. Area 11.**

General Bartley Asprus frowned as he marched into the control station overlooking the chamber where one of the test units was being put through stress testing.

"What's the current output from its solar reactor?" Bartley asked as one of the researchers, an engineer named Joseph Fenette glanced at him.

"Approximately 1380kw and rising sir." He replied somewhat hesitantly.

Bartley frowned, the man's conscience was proving to be a problem, but he kept his mouth shut and worked like a good Britannian Commoner should. "Continue raising the output until it reaches full combat levels." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Fenette replied as they overrode the safety programs on the Reploid shell currently undergoing reactor integration.

"Output rising, we're at 1790kw now." Someone else stated as the observation window shields closed to protect the control station in the event of a criticality.

"First stage limiters disengaged, output has jumped to 1860kw. Now, 1930kw 2000kw, 2020kw. Now holding at 2045kw, disengaging second stage limiters. Increasing to 2070kw…"

Alarms blared as the reactor spiked to 3140kw. "Third and fourth stage limiters have been bypassed! Output has jumped to 7200kw and bypassed cutoff systems! Cooling systems failing!" Someone shouted.

"Abort the test! Abort the test!" Another technician yelled.

"Output now at 8070kw!"

"Engage containment measures, shut it down! Shut it all down!" Bartley shouted as the techs hurriedly typed in orders.

"Reactor output plummeting… Temperatures falling to tolerable levels…" Someone breathed in relief.

"What's the status of the test frame?!" Bartley demanded as one of the monitoring techs squirmed under his gaze.

"Sir… You have to see this for yourself…" They breathed as the general walked over as the camera feed cleared up.

Showing a partially melted humanoid ceratanium shell spewing smoke from the vents and joints that _hadn't_ fused shut…

"Damn… increase the viability of the insulation and cooling systems for the next test. Or I'll find someone who _can_."

"Yes my lord…" One of the chastised engineers replied nervously as Bartley walked out of the room.

Marching down the hallways he eventually entered a chamber marked 'SUBJECT STORAGE'.

The lights flickered on automatically, revealing the figure suspended against the wall, as if crucified, data connection wires linked up to her arms, legs, and blade antenna 'ears'.

"Mark my words… We'll glean every secret we can from you… And then Britannia will be _invincible_."

Empty and dim golden eyes stared off into space while artificial green hair swept down behind a white and green clad body standard to female Reploids.

Bartley smirked as he looked over a schematic for a very different yet almost identical Reploid to the one that was imprisoned before him.

Aside from a few setbacks…

 _Everything was going according to plan_.

But why did he feel as if all this should be very... Different...?

He shrugged it off and walked away, it was probably just the lack of sleep that made him dream about Code R performing human experimentation on a girl rather resembling this Reploid instead of furthering Britannia's robotics engineering development. Even if these dreams were rather _vivid_.

It's not like they could be more than a figment of his imagination.

Right?


	2. Notice

**AN: I'm honestly not really sure _why_ I'm making this since the Code Geass crossover side of things updates so infrequently, _usually_ at least.**

 **But Code Reploid is now released.**

 **Or it should be within an hour or two depending on whether or not FF decides to screw me over/**

 **Woo?**

 **I'll probably be doing most of the side material and world building as one-shots and fluff drabbles to avoid clogging up the main story, unless an infodump has a purpose to drive behind the reasoning of things in the main plot**


End file.
